Lost In Finding The Way
by mirrorlight31
Summary: Logan and Marie are seperated for some time. Will they find the way back to each other? Okay so it's been awhile and now we have to start over....I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy. Love, Cassandra Lee
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: Hi guys! Remember me? well, I 've been doing some changes on this story and I have written some more chapters. I hope to finish it soon. I am going to be updating at least once a week. Every Thursday. This is beta'd by September Chic. I'm glad some of have stuck around and been patient.

Marie silently walked into the garage of the mansion where Logan was working late one night. She heard music coming from a small radio, and even though she knew she could never sneak up on him, she always tried.

She saw the lower half of his body sticking out from under one of the many vehicles. Something loud hit the floor and Logan let out a loud, drawn out, "Shit!" and she covered her mouth to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape. Then walking over to him, Marie straddled his hips and with a gentle thud, sat down on top of him.

Logan grunted. "Damn Marie, knock the breath out of me why don't ya?"

Marie laughed as Logan rolled out from under the car with her still on his hips.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

Marie got off of him and sat next to him using the car to rest her back on. "I came to see when you would be done, and if you needed any help."

"Almost finished," he said, wiping the grease off his hands, "and I could always use your help. Where's Kayla?"

"She's in bed," Marie told him. "She fell asleep with Christopher while watching Spider-man."

Logan shook his head and rolled back under the car. "I told Scooter about letting his son watch those movies with my daughter. She'll probably wake up in the middle of the night again."

Kayla was Logan and Marie's four year old daughter. After a year of living together they'd discovered that Marie was pregnant. They had each been delighted about the news, but didn't know how the other truly felt. Marie had been afraid Logan would feel obligated to her, and Logan was worried that Marie would feel tied down at such a young age. But after several long talks revealed they were both happy about the baby, their fears were put to rest. They also felt in no hurry to make their union legal.

"Will you hand me that thing there?" Logan said, pointing to one of the many tools scattered about the floor.

Marie handed him the tool. "Logan can I ask you something?"

"Sure, babe. Anything."

"Umm I was wondering…" Marie paused with trepidation. "What do you think about having another baby?"

Logan slowly rolled out from under the car and looked at Marie with wide eyes. Again Marie found herself having to keep from laughing. Logan still had one hand under the car holding on to something to keep him in place. He had his head raised slightly and his mouth was hanging open.

"Are you pregnant?" he finally managed to get out.

Marie shook her head and slowly said, "No...I was thinking more about having another baby on purpose and not just by accident." She wasn't sure how Logan would take this and so far his reaction had her concerned.

Logan sat up and rested his arms on his knees. He turned his head and looked at her with a grin on his face. "You really wanna have another one of my kids?" he asked.

Marie grinned and nodded her head. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She watched as Logan nodded his head, deep in thought and stared at the floor. Her heart skipped a beat as Logan's smile grew and grew.

"Well," Logan said wiping his hands on his hips and standing up, "I guess we better get started."

Marie let out the scream she was holding in and jumped up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a heated kiss on his lips. Logan lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stood like that for a moment without speaking, both melting at the heat radiating from each others eyes. Logan swayed them back and forth with the music still playing on the radio before walking them towards the door.

"So you want to get started now huh?" Marie asked looking down at him.

"That's right," Logan told her. He turned a slow circle and kissed Marie on her collar bone.

"What we are we doing just standing here, then?"

"This is my attempt at a romantic moment dance," Logan said grinning.

Marie leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back up she said, "Logan, God love you for it, but you don't have to make this moment any better than it already is."

Logan's expression turned serious and he told her, "Yeah I do."

"And why is that?" Marie asked.

"Because I wanna ask you to marry me."

Now it was Marie's turn to look shocked. She let her legs fall to the ground and stared at him with amazement. She was not expecting him to ask her to marry him.

Logan still held her tight against him, waiting for her answer.

"Logan, I wasn't trying to hint th..." she tried to say.

But he placed a finger on her lips and silenced her. "Marie I'm only going to ask this once," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Marie nodded her head. "Yes I will!" She put her hand on the back of Logan's neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him.

Logan grabbed one of her hands and held it next to his heart. He gently led her around in a small dance, thankful a slow song was playing. Reluctantly moving away from her lush mouth, he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you said yes, darlin', 'cause I thought I was going to have to keep asking you."

Marie laughed and looked up at him. "Logan," she said turning serious, "take me to bed."

"Anything you say, baby."

Much to Marie's surprise, Logan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He began to practically run towards the door that led to the back stairwell of the mansion.

When they reached their bedroom, they both were frantic with touching and kissing any part they could of each other. Once stripped of all their clothes, Logan rolled Marie under him, only stopping when he thought he heard a faint whimper coming from Kayla's room. He paused and looked up trying to listen.

"What is it sugar?" Marie asked while giving him opened mouth kisses along the jaw.

Logan listened some more. Hearing nothing he turned his attention back towards Marie. "Nothing, baby," he said. He rested one hand above her for support and used the other to apply feather light touches to all her sensitive spots. He stopped to stare at her for a moment.

Marie smiled up at him. She loved this about Logan--he always took the time to take her in. The looks he gave her just before making love to her made her feel cherished in every way.

Logan lowered his head, giving her a slow kiss on the mouth. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Logan." Marie whispered back. She took the hand he had placed on her neck and moved it slowly down her body, resting it on her hip. "Make love to me now."

Before he could respond he thought he heard the distinct sound of Kayla crying. He rolled over and sat up, listening for any more sounds. Marie propped herself up on her elbows and listened with him. "Did you hear Kayla?" she asked.

As soon as she asked the question, they both heard Kayla holler "Daddy!"

"Shit... I'm going to kick Scott's ass tomorrow," Logan said quietly.

"Daddy!"

"Mommy will be there in just a second, Lil Bit!" Logan hollered back.

"But I want you, Daddy!" Kayla hollered back ending in a wail.

"Logan, she wants you, sugar," Marie said with a small smile.

"Daddy, please come here!"

"Don't worry I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

Logan got up and put his sweats on. He gently opened the door to Kayla's room and peeked inside. He could see Kayla sitting up in her bed. Logan's heart melted when he saw her hold out her arms and heard a whimper escape from her pouting lips.

He walked over to her and picked her up. "What's the matter, Lil Bit?" he asked as he threw the covers back. With Kayla clinging to him tightly he lowered himself down onto her bed.

"The green man was coming after me on his flying machine," she said sniffling.

Logan rubbed her back looking up at the ceiling wondering what to say. He thought he was going to choke with the death grip her little arms had around his neck.

"Was this the same green man from the movie you watched earlier?" he asked.

Kayla raised up to look at him. "Yes,sir."

"Well, just so you know, I kicked his ass so damn..." Logan was stopped by Marie's sharp voice calling his name from the other room.

He gave Kayla his best 'oops' look, and Kayla laughed at her daddy getting in trouble. Logan lowered his voice and said, "Now don't tell Mommy, but I kicked his ass real good."

"I'm glad you kicked his ass, Daddy!" Kayla said loudly. Logan covered her mouth with his hand and said "Shh!" He waited to hear if Marie would say anything. Kayla only giggled against Logan's hand.

Marie rolled her eyes, at her daughter's words and the giggles that came after. She listened as Logan began to tickle her and get her mind off her nightmare. After a while things grew quiet and Marie wondered if Logan had fallen asleep in there with her.

Logan shuffled quietly back into his and Marie's bedroom. He shut the door and turned to face Marie. He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form curled up on her side. He got in the bed and spooned her, looking down at her face, moving the hair that had fallen over her neck. Placing a kiss there, he settled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt Marie snuggle into him.

Logan knew that they would finish where they had left off in the morning, but for now he was content to let her sleep. His last thought before going to sleep was how good life was for him now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan, wake up!"

Logan rolled over onto his back but still kept his eyes closed. He felt Marie's hand on his shoulder shaking him. "Logan, you're going to be late. Wake up."

He opened one blurry eye to see the vision of Marie standing over him.

"Good morning, sugar," she said as she bent over to give him a quick kiss to the forehead. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night"

"It better not happen again," Logan said. He wrapped his arm around Marie's waist and pulled her down onto the bed next to him.

"It won't. I promise, but we don't have time for this. You have to take Kayla to her classroom, and I have to get to mine before the students do," Marie told him as she walked into Kayla's room.

Logan groaned and looked at the clock. He got up and went to take a shower. When he emerged, he noticed clothes were scattered all over the floor and the bed unmade. Knowing how Marie hated to leave the room unclean, he began to pick up a few things. Marie came out of Kayla's room carrying Kayla on her hip.

"Daddy! You're taking me to school," Kayla said.

"That's right, Lil Bit," Logan said pulling the covers up on the bed.

"Logan, leave it. I'll get it later," Marie told him grabbing Kayla's bag. She turned to him with a smile on her face and said, "Besides, it will be easier to get into later."

They stopped just before leaving the room, and Marie passed Kayla to Logan.

"I like the way you think darlin'," Logan said grabbing Kayla and her stuff for school.

Marie smiled and kissed Kayla on the cheek. "What do you think about Daddy and me giving you a little brother or sister?"

"Really?" Kayla asked.

"Yep, we're going to start right after lunch," Logan said.

Marie elbowed him in the ribs, and looked at Kayla. "Have fun today at school, and obey Ms. Munroe."

Logan tilted Marie's face up to him and gave her a long kiss. "Daddddyyy we have to go!"

"Sorry, Lil Bit, but I just love to do that to Mommy," Logan said walking out the door.

"Can I have a kiss like that?" Kayla asked.

Logan chuckled and said, "No, those kind of kisses are just for mommy."

"Oh," Kayla said disappointed.

"These kind of kisses are just for you," Logan told her. He blew his mouth on her neck and began tickling her with his beard.

"Daddy stop!" Kayla said laughing. "That tickles!"

"Love ya, kid," Logan told her.

"I'm not kid, I'm Lil Bit," Kayla said scrunching up her nose. "Mommy told me that you used to call her 'Kid' all the time and it drove her crazy."

"She said that, did she?" Logan asked.

"She also said that she loves you a whole lot. Like this much," Kayla said and stretched her arms out. "She loves me this much though," Kayla said smiling and stretched her arms a little further.

"Is that right? Well. I'll let you in on a little secret," Logan said leaning towards Kayla, "My arms are bigger and I love you both more."

Kayla turned to see how much further they had to go and spotted her friend Christopher Summers with his dad. "Christopher!" she shouted with such volume that made Logan cringe. He let her down so she could go say hello.

"Morning, Logan," Scott said as they met in the hall.

"Morning, Scooter," Logan turned to give Scott a stern look. "The next time Kayla has a nightmare, I'm coming over and pounding on your door, and trust me you won't like what I have to say."

Scott just smiled at Logan and said, "Oh come on, Logan, they wanted to watch it. I thought it would be harmless."

"You need to learn better judgment," Logan told him. They stopped talking long enough to hear Kayla tell Christopher, "Mommy and Daddy are going to start right after lunch on getting me a little brother."

Scott laughed at the distress on Logan's face. "I'll leave you alone so you can settle this one," Scott told him walking Christopher into the classroom.

Logan bent over bracing himself on his knees. He looked directly into Kayla's innocent face. She looked so much like Marie at times, enough to make him wonder just how much of a part he'd played in her creation. "How about you keep that a secret from now on?" Logan told her.

"But I want everyone to know," Kayla told him.

"Well, when the time is right we'll let you tell anyone and everyone. How's that sound?"

"Okay Daddy," Kayla said smiling.

Logan gave her quick kiss on the cheek and told her to go school. As Kayla walked through the door, Scott walked out.

Both men began walking towards the lower levels of the mansion. "So, a little brother huh?" Scott questioned.

"We were talking about it." Logan said. "I asked Marie to marry me last night," he added quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear as they passed in the hall.

"It's about damn time," Scott said coolly.

"Yeah, I know," Logan said smirking. He would never let Scott see him grinning like a goofy idiot.

"So, I'm going to be your Best Man right?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so," Logan said.

"Hey! Who saved your ass that night those twins were all over you at the bar?" Scott asked with mischievous grin on his face. They got in the staff elevator and pushed the down button.

"Telling Marie that I got make up on my shirt from a drag queen who couldn't keep his hands off of me didn't help either," Logan said with sarcasm in his voice.

They walked out of the elevator and began to go their separate ways. "Hey it worked didn't it? Besides I think being the future father-in-law of your daughter gives me the right to be your Best Man," Scott said. He knew just how to get Logan going.

"Over my dead body is my daughter marrying your son!" Logan hollered, then added, "Damn, Scott they're only four. Let'em grow up."

Scott laughed knowing that Logan wasn't taking him seriously. "Hey, Logan?" he called out before entering the mission room.

Logan turned. "Yeah?"

"Be prepared in case we have to go on a mission tonight. The Professor is expecting intelligence on a mutant holding facility near the Canadian border."

"Got it," said Logan, entering the security office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If we have a boy what do you want his name to be?" Marie asked Logan. They were laying in their bed after a blissful afternoon together.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well," Marie said turning her head to rest her chin on his chest, "I like the name Hunter."

Logan thought about it a second, then said, "I like it."

"Good, I'm glad," she told him. "I guess it's time for me get Kayla."

Marie got up and started getting dressed. Just before leaving she gave Logan a kiss and told him to be dressed by the time they got back.

"Mommy, guess what?" Kayla asked as they were walking down the hall.

"What is it sugar?"

"Ms. Munroe told us about the Statue of Liberty today," Kayla said looking up at Marie. "But I already knew what it was. Isn't that where you got your white hair from?"

"Yes it was," Marie told her.

"And that's where Daddy saved you, because he loves you," Kayla said giggling.

"Yeah he sure did."

They reached the room and saw Logan dressed and sitting at the table. Marie could tell something was wrong by the look on his face.

"Daddy!" Kayla said, running to jump in Logan's lap.

"Hey Lil Bit. How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, Christopher drew me a picture," she told him. "Do you want to see it?"

"Maybe later, I need to talk with mommy right now. Why don't you go play in your room until I come get you."

"Okay," Kayla said running towards her room.

Logan walked over to the door and shut it so he and Marie could talk.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked walking towards him.

"Chuck just called. He received some intel on mutants being held against their will. He's asked me to help Scott and Hank come up with a plan for rescuing them," he told her.

"When are we leaving?" Marie asked.

"Chuck said we'd have better cover after dark. You're supposed to get Kayla ready to have a sleep over with all the kids down in the library."

"Who's staying with them?" Marie asked.

"The Professor, Jubilee and Bobby. We're going to need everyone we can, this is a pretty big place to cover and there is going to be a least two entry points," Logan said.

He was holding back the most vital information and Marie could tell.

"Logan," she said placing her hands on his forearms, "what are you not telling me?"

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a big sigh, before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Marie followed him and sat next to him. "Chuck," Logan began slowly, "says that this place might be the one where I was kept."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you going to do?" Marie asked. There was concern and fear in her big brown eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I know I want to kill the person that took my life from me," Logan said with venom in his voice. "And I may just get my chance. Chuck said that the location was underground and swarming with military."

Marie placed her hand on top of his and tried to give him an assuring smile. "Just remember that you're not alone in this, and that I'm here for you."

Logan nodded but didn't say anything. He kissed Marie on the cheek and got up, walking towards the door. "I'll be back when it's time to suit up," he told her, but just before leaving the room, Marie stopped him.

"Logan, I want us to tell Kayla goodbye together."

"Okay," was all he said, and then he was gone.

For a moment Marie stared thoughtfully at the now empty space Logan had just vacated, then she looked around the room, taking in the things that needed to be done before the mission. She heard Kayla laughing in the other room, and leaving the bed unmade she left to go check on her.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked, sitting on the floor next to Kayla.

"Having a tea party," Kayla replied, setting up her tea set.

"May I join you?"

"Sure, mommy," Kayla said with excitement. She handed Marie her tea cup and saucer. "Can I put real water in here?" she asked holding up the tiny pitcher.

"Yes you can," Marie told her.

Kayla ran to the bathroom and filled the pitcher up with water. She walked slowly back to Marie so she wouldn't spill any. "Where did daddy go?" she asked.

"He had to go talk to Uncle Hank and Uncle Scott," Marie told her. She wondered how to explain to Kayla where they were going. "Kayla baby," she said, patting her lap, "come sit in mommy's lap."

Kayla crawled into Marie's lap and looked up at her. Marie thought that she looked just like Logan. She had his hazel eyes and Marie was pretty sure that if Kayla's hair was short it would stick up just like his.

"You're going to spend the night in the library tonight with Christopher and the others," Marie told her.

"But I want to sleep in my bed."

"Baby if you do, you'll be here by yourself because mommy and daddy won't be here," Marie told her, rubbing her fingers through Kayla's hair.

"Where are you going?" Kayla asked.

"We are going out on the big plane with everyone except Jubilee and Bobby. They are going to stay here with you and the rest of the kids."

Kayla's lip started to quiver. "Is that the same plane Uncle Remy came back on when he got hurt?"

"Yes, but Uncle Remy got better remember," Marie said placing a kiss on Kayla's forehead.

"I don't want you to get hurt mommy!" Kayla said crying.

"I won't baby," Marie told her. She started rocking Kayla back and forth. "Daddy will take care of me, and I'll take care of him."

Kayla stopped crying for a moment and stared at Marie.

"How about we finish our tea party?" Marie asked.

"Okay," Kayla said sniffling.

"I love you Kayla," Marie told her giving her a kiss.

"I love you too, mommy," Kayla said pouring her 'tea' into Marie's cup.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to bring my mommy back?" Kayla asked Logan. They were standing outside the library telling each other bye.

"I promise Lil Bit," Logan replied.

"And you won't let her get hurt," Kayla said, shaking her head.

"I won't allow her to get hurt," Logan said firmly.

"Okay here you go," Marie said, walking up carrying a pillow and blankets. She set them down and kneeled before Kayla.

Kayla wrapped her arms around Marie's neck. "Bye mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." Marie said. "Be good for Jubes and Bobby okay? Be watching for the plane. Mommy will wave to you."

Kayla nodded and looked up at Logan. He picked up her up and held her close. He hated going on missions, he never knew what was ahead of him, and he couldn't risk losing Marie or Kayla, or being separated from them.

By the time Bobby came out to grab Kayla's stuff, Logan was whispering words in Kayla's ear, causing her to laugh.

"Is this all her stuff?" Bobby asked Marie.

"Yes," Marie replied.

"Do you guys know what the game plan is yet?" he asked.

"I don't, but Logan does. We've got to get suited up, then Scott's going to brief us on our course of action. We are planning on flying out in an hour." Marie told him.

Kayla walked up and smiled at Bobby, "I'm ready now," she said.

"Good Christopher is waiting for you," Bobby said. Looking up at Logan and Marie he added, "You guys be careful."

Shaking their heads they began to walk down the hall, the sound of Kayla saying, "Come on popsicle, let's go in," echoing behind them.

Marie looked at Logan who glanced away as though he hadn't heard a thing. "Logan, you've got to stop doing that," she said.

"What? I'm just having a little fun," he told her.

Marie swatted him on the shoulder and laughed.

Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and turned serious. "Marie," he began, "you're going to be on Scott's side of the building and I won't be near, but if you need me just contact Kitty on the plane and she can notify me."

"Okay, I will," she told him. She didn't tell Logan, but she was beginning to get a bad feeling about this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

"I trust that you will look after one another and return safely," Charles told the X-Men standing before him. "You all have been trained well for missions like this and I'm confident that you all know what has to be done."

All the X-Men except for Scott turned to walk onto the Blackbird. Charles looked up at him and smiled a thin, worried smile. "Bring them home, Scott," he said.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of them," Scott said seriously.

"And watch Logan. I fear he may become vulnerable at any time."

Scott nodded his head in agreement. He patted Charles on the shoulder, and then walked onto the jet.

Charles watched as the ramp closed, wondering what the outcome of this mission would be. He had an uneasy feeling, but wasn't quite sure what the cause of it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where Alpha team gets dropped off," Scott said turning around in his pilot chair. "Each team member will be in contact with the team leader, which is Wolverine. Remember stay clear off the spill way and enter through the side door."

The Alpha team slowly walked down the steps. Gambit, Nightcrawler, Jean, and Wolverine. They were the 'grab' team. Their objective was to find the mutants and get them out.

Just before getting off the plane, Logan stopped in front of Marie. He bent over and gave her a heated kiss, before pulling back and fixing her with a stern look. "You need to turn your control off now," he said.

"You got it, sugar," Marie told him.

"Be careful and don't go looking for trouble."

Marie nodded her head. "That goes for you too Logan."

"I'll see you on the plane."

"Okay," Marie gave him another kiss and then concentrated on flipping her mutation on.

Jean and Scott walked up having finished their goodbyes. "It's time Logan," said Scott.

"Take care of my girl, Cyke," Logan said.

"You take care of mine," Scott returned.

Marie and Scott watched their two lovers standing in the snow as the ramp closed blocking their view. Only themselves, Storm, Beast and Shadowcat were left on the plane. They made up the Beta team. Their objective was to cause a diversion, to keep the focus off of the Alpha team.

Scott flew the Blackbird to the second entrance point. As they reached a door that resembled a storm cellar, Scott let the Alpha team know that they were about to enter and told them to be ready for the signal. They left Kitty behind to control the jet and monitor communications between each team leader.

As she walked down the stairs into a dark corridor Marie began to sense something was wrong. "Cyclops where are all the guards?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Rogue," he replied with concern.

"Maybe this part of the base is no longer in use," Storm said.

"Or we were given the wrong information and there is no one here," added Beast.

They continued to walk down the damp hall looking for some sign of life. An entrance with a green glow coming out of it caught Rogue's eye. She began to walk towards the entrance, mesmerized by the odd sense of deja vu she was having.

"Rogue, where are you going?" Storm called out.

"I have to see what's in that room."

"Rogue stay with the group," Scott ordered.

Rogue began to feel panicky. She was desperate to see what was in there, but she did as she was ordered, and turned to continue with her team mates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Logan asked pacing.

"Relax Logan, give them time," Jean said.

"They should have given the signal already," he said, frustrated.

"I agree, do you think they ran into trouble?" Gambit asked.

"Maybe their entry point was harder to access than we thought," said Kurt.

Neither of their comments made Logan calm down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott knelt down at the sight of a few men standing in the main area of the dam. He motioned for the rest to get down and take cover, then turned and gave the 'be ready' signal. At his command Storm's eyes went white, and she made a bolt of lightning crash into center of the room. They then walked in, prepared to fight.

Seeing the signal, Logan entered the building with the others following him. He stopped when he reached the edge of a hall and looked at the others."Wait here."

"Logan," Jean called out to stop him, "Dammit! He does that every time."

"The Wolverine knows what he's doing," Kurt told her.

The sounds of fighting reached their ears, Logan's claws slicing through bricks. Then after a moment of silence, Logan returned. "Let's go."

"It's not fair that you get to kick all the ass," Gambit said.

Logan ignored him and clicked on the mike of his ear piece to call for Kitty. "Shadowcat do you copy?"

"Shadowcat here."

"Do we turn left or right next?" Logan asked.

"Left," said Kitty. "Then it's a straight shot to the control room."

"How is the other team holding up?"

"They are keeping the soldiers at bay, but it's kind of hard for Cyclops to send frequent updates when he's fighting."

"I'm out," Logan told her. He looked at the rest and said, "We need to hurry."

They reached a dead end, facing a round, silver door. "Jean," Logan said backing up to let her stand out front, "do your magic."

Jean stretched her arms out and focused on the door, but nothing happened. She tried again, and failing the second time, she turned and said, "It's not working. The door is too thick."

"Try harder," Kurt told her.

Jean turned, stretching out her arms, and using every ounce of energy she had, she tried to will the door open. Logan, Gambit and Kurt had to shield their eyes from the red flames that began to surround her. With a scream, Jean threw her arms forward causing the door to buckle, then fall.

"Damn Jeannie, who knew you had it in ya." Logan said walking past her.

They walked over to the control panel and begin to monitor the security TV's on the wall. Logan saw two men walking by themselves down a hallway.

"Logan, isn't Rogue in the same hallway as those soldiers?" Kurt asked.

Logan stared at the screen. "What is she doing?"

"It looks as though she is alone," Remy pointed out.

They watched as the two soldiers kept walking briskly toward their destination. Then suddenly they stopped and the older heavier set man turned his head to face the direction Rogue was coming from.

"I've got to go after her," Logan said, turning to run towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"AGHH!" Scott screamed as Hank applied pressure to his leg.

"Sorry friend but we have to stop the bleeding," Hank told him

Ororo stood by, half watching out for anything and half helping with Scott.

"Come on let's see if we can carry you back to the Blackbird," Hank said putting one of Scott's arms over his shoulders. Ororo grabbed the other arm and put it over her own shoulder.

When Scott was standing up he looked around to see where Rogue was. "Where did Rogue go?" he asked.

Ororo looked up and didn't see her either. "Oh no! She's gone back to that room."

"Go after her!" Scott ordered.

"We can't leave you here and Ororo shouldn't go by herself," Hank began, "Call Kitty and see if the others have the mutants out yet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie walked down the steps and into a large room. The reflection of water bounced off the walls. As she looked around tears filled her eyes. She knew where she was. It was the room from Logan's nightmares.

She walked over to the small pool, seeing the claw marks all over the place.

"All of this wasn't meant for you, but you'll do," snarled a voice from behind her.

Rogue turned and screamed for help at the sight before her. Then she felt something hard hit her across the head and all went black.

At the sound of Marie screaming, Logan froze. He saw Scott, Hank and Ororo just ahead, but he paid them no notice. Instead he ran past them as fast as he could.

"Look for the green room Logan!" Scott shouted after him.

Logan ran, and finally he saw the green room Scott was talking about. When he came to the end of the steps he paused taking it all in. "Fuck!" he said. He knew that this was the one from his nightmares.

The clanging of a metal door brought him back to reality. He ran toward the sound calling, "Marie! Marie!"

When he reached the door, he stepped outside into the night air and snow. He looked around for any sign of Marie. He spotted a soldier carrying a limp Marie in his arms heading for a helicopter.

"NO!" Logan hollered and ran after them. He watched in horror as the soldier jumped into the already airborne helicopter. He continued running until he was directly under it.

"No!" Logan shouted over and over, sinking to his knees as he watched the helicopter fly off. When he could no longer see the aircraft he grabbed the sides of his head and began rocking back and forth. He cried out to no one in particular, "Oh God they took her!" He bent over and put his head in the snow and beat his fists against the ground causing snow to fly up. "Marie I'm so sorry,' he cried in anguish, "What am I going to tell Kayla?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Logan, where'd they go?" Scott shouted.

Logan turned to see the rest of the team coming up behind him, Hank and Gambit carrying Scott. He stood up to meet them halfway. "They put her in a fucking helicopter and took her!" he shouted. "We've got to go after her, dammit!"

"The Blackbird is on its way," Kurt said.

"Where in the hell were you people? Dammit, you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her," Logan hollered. He lowered his head. "Shit! I've got to get her back."

"There were no mutants. This whole thing was a trap." Hank looked grim.

Jean tried to be practical. "Once we get in the Blackbird, we can locate the helicopter on radar and follow it."

They all looked up at the sound of the jet coming. Logan was the first to get on. He ran to the control panel and scanned over it. "Did you see the helicopter?" he asked Kitty.

"Yes, but I lost track of it along this grid," she said, pointing to the radar screen.

Ororo jumped into the co-pilot's seat and readied the jet for takeoff. "Logan, have a seat we're taking off," she told him.

Logan walked to the back of the plane and sat across from Jean and Scott. He buckled his seat belt and laid his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Logan," Scott called out weakly, "We're going to get her back."

Jean gently pushed Scott back down flat on the bench. She was wrapping his leg to stop the bleeding until they could get back to the med-lab. "Logan," she said as she worked, "I've contacted the Professor. He is trying to locate Rogue with Cerebro."

Without saying a word, Logan unbuckled his seat belt and got up to walk to the front of the jet. "Do you see anything?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's as though they've disappeared," Ororo told him regretfully.

"Well look harder," Logan ordered.

"We're trying Logan, but there is nothing out there," Kitty told him. She was trying to keep her own emotions at bay.

"What if we go back to the mansion and see what the Professor can do," Hank suggested.

"Marie is out there somewhere not at the fucking mansion!" Logan shouted.

"I know that, but we need to get Scott back to the med-lab and-"

"Scott's fine! We are not turning around!" Logan said, pushing Hank back.

"I think Logan's right," said Remy. "Rogue is out there and we need to go after her."

"Logan, let's not get out of hand. We need the Professor in on this," Hank said.

Logan looked around at the faces of the X-Men. Kurt had his eyes closed praying and Gambit stood beside him shuffling his cards, ready to back him up no doubt.

Logan lowered his head in defeat, "Fine the sooner we get back the sooner I can search on my own."

"We'll help Logan," Kurt said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had landed at the mansion, Logan took off for Cerebro, with Remy following him.

"Let's get you to the med-lab Scott," Jean said.

"No, take me to Cerebro. I want to hear what the Professor has to say," Scott told her.

Logan and Remy reached Cerebro just as the Professor wheeled out. "Did you find her?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I'm sorry but I can't even sense her," Charles told him.

With a shaking hand Logan rubbed his forehead. He felt as though he was going to be sick, he didn't even try to hide the tears that were brimming his eyes. "What...what about...she was unconscious would that have anything to do with it?"

"No, even when a person is unconscious they still have brain activity," Charles said. He turned his head not wanting to see Logan's reaction.

"No! What I'm going to do?" Logan cried out. He was completely and utterly lost.

"Let's go to the mission room maybe we can come up with something there," Remy suggested. He was trying to give Logan some hope.

But Logan turned his head to face the Professor. "Are you saying she's dead?" he asked.

Before Charles could answer, Scott along with the others came around the corner. "You!" Logan yelled pointing at Scott. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

He charged after Scott with a loud roar, but Hank stepped in between them. "You son of a bitch! You didn't look after her and now she's gone!" he hollered at Scott, the breath knocked out of him as Hank slammed him against the wall.

"Calm down my friend," Hank said as he held Logan back.

"She's gone," Logan said against Hank's shoulder.

"Logan, we'll start looking for her. We'll get answers," Ororo told him.

"You should go and see Kayla," added Jean softly.

"And tell her what?" Logan said, loosening himself from Hank's grip. "Tell her that her mother is not coming back? Tell her that I couldn't get to her in time? That Marie could be dead and it's my fault? Fuck, I'm going to be sick." He bent over to catch his breath.

"You can tell her that it was my fault, that as a leader I didn't watch over my teammates," Scott said. He was still leaning on Jean for support.

At that Logan just looked up at him and stared. He stood up straight and began walking away from everyone.

"Logan…" Remy called out, but was stopped by the Professor.

"Let him go, Remy," Charles said. He looked at the others. "Go get changed and properly dress Scott's wound. Report to the mission room in an hour." He began to wheel off.

"Where are you going?" Hank asked.

"I'm going to contact my informant and see if she knows anything," Charles told them. "We've been set up. Whoever kidnapped Rogue knew we were coming. I just wonder if it was Rogue they wanted."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan walked slowly down the hall that led to the library. He stopped when he got to the door taking in a deep breath. Quietly opening it, he looked around, spotting Jubilee and Bobby talking on a sofa. Ignoring them he went straight to Kayla's sleeping form by the fireplace. He scooped her up his arms and began to walk out.

"Logan, how did it go? Did you find the mutants?" Jubilee asked softly.

Logan didn't answer but kept walking out the door. He stared down at Kayla as he walked to their rooms. Looking at her sleeping face caused silent tears to stream down his cheeks. She looked so much like Marie, especially sleeping.

He opened the door and pressed his back against it to shut it. Marie's sweet scent assaulted his nose as he stood there.

He looked down at Kayla as she started to stir, and he walked to her bedroom to lay her down on the bed. For a long while he stood over her, watching her sleep. Then he dissolved into tears when it occurred to him that he didn't have the words to tell Kayla why her mother wouldn't be here in the morning. Placing a kiss gently on Kayla's forehead, he pulled the blankets over her and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

One Year Later...

"She was there, I know it," Logan told the Professor. They were in his office discussing the X-Men's last attempt to find Rogue.

"Logan, I'm afraid that the search for Rogue has reached a dead end... The trail is cold, we have no more leads to pursue." Charles stopped when Logan stood up abruptly.

"No! We are not giving up," Logan said, shaking his head. He turned his back on Charles and placed his hands on his hips.

"Logan, this is hard for me also," Charles said, "it's been hard for everyone. Rogue was dear to..."

"Is, Chuck," Logan said turning to look him in the eye, "She is dear to all that know her."

"Logan, you can't spend all your time out there searching. Kayla has been feeling neglected and-"

"Don't start telling me how to fucking raise my daughter!" Logan shouted. He began stalking towards the door.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to raise Kayla!" Charles told him. "I'm saying you need to be here to raise her. You do realize that you missed her birthday last week."

Logan hung his head. "Shit," he whispered. He had forgotten Kayla's birthday. He'd been gone for two weeks on a lead that had turned out to be bogus.

"I've arranged for a memorial service tomorrow morning for Rogue, it will be in her favorite spot in the gardens," Charles informed him.

"You what?" Logan spat out angrily.

"It's time Logan," Charles told him, "It's time to lay it to rest."

Logan raised his hand and pointed a Charles. "This is bullshit, Chuck. Fucking bullshit." Then he opened the door and left.

He was walking fiercely down the hall, causing the kids to stop and watch him in fear when he rounded the corner and collided into someone. Papers flew everywhere. "Watch where you're goin'," he told the person.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse me," the woman said. She bent down to pick up her papers.

Logan picked up a few and handed them to her. When the woman looked up he sucked in a breath. The woman had eyes exactly like Marie and her hair was the same dark brown.

"Hi," the woman said holding out her hand to shake Logan's, "I'm Valerie."

Without answering Logan walked off.

Valerie watched as Logan took the stairs two at a time She wondered what his problem was. But then when he was gone from her sight, she continued her journey to Charles' office.

"Ahh Miss Cooper, do come in," Charles said.

She reached over to shake his hand. "Hello Charles. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Yes indeed. Please have a seat." Charles gestured to a chair. "Have you met any of the staff yet?" he asked.

"Yes, Ororo and Jean greeted me at the door. They are very nice. I also bumped into someone in the hall… although he didn't seem too friendly."

"Yes, well that was probably Logan. You will have to excuse him, he has a hard time of late. He lost his fiancé during a mission and hasn't been able to get over it yet. I imagine it will be a while before he does. They were very much in love."

"How awful for him," Valerie said.

"It's one of the reasons I wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. No one here but me knows that you were my government contact. I would like to keep it that way," Charles told her.

"Okay. Was it on my intel that Logan lost his fiancé?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, it was at Alkali Lake. But you and I have discussed this once and there is no need for you to blame yourself," Charles told her.

Valerie nodded her head in agreement.

"Now," Charles began, "Let's discuss why I asked you here. Have you ever taught five year olds before?"

"Yes," Valerie said.

"Have you ever taught five year old mutants?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan slammed the door to his room and grabbed the duffel bag off the floor. He dumped the dirty clothes out of it to make room for clean ones.

As he was packing, Kayla walked out of her room and sat on the bed next his bag. "Where are you going daddy?" she asked.

"I have to go look for mom again," Logan said, turning from her.

"I don't want you to go." There were tears filling her eyes.

Logan continued shoving clothes into his bag. "I have to Kayla."

"I never get to see you. I miss you daddy," Kayla said, crying.

Logan sat on the bed next to her. "I have to go find your mom. Don't you understand?"

"But you're gone for so long and then I have no one," Kayla said through the tears.

Logan thought about that for a moment. Then he got up and went into Kayla's bedroom. He gathered up her clothes and stuffed them in her Barbie suitcase.

Kayla stopped crying when she saw what he had done. "Come on let's go," he said, and she bounced off the bed and grabbed his hand. Logan handed Kayla her suitcase and grabbed his duffle bag off the bed.

Kayla talked non-stop as they walked down the hall, but Logan barely listened. When they reached Scott and Jean's room, Kayla looked up at Logan with trepidation. "What are we doing?" Kayla asked.

Logan knocked on the door and after a moment Jean answered.

"Hello Logan what can I do for you?" Jean asked.

"I need you to keep Kayla for a while," he said.

Kayla let out a screeching cry and started clinging to Logan's leg. "No, I want to go! I want to go with you!" she cried.

Logan picked her up and handed her to Jean while she was kicking and screaming. "Logan, can't you see what you're doing to her?" Jean asked angrily.

Without responding Logan walked away. "Daddy! I want you!" Kayla screamed after him. She was struggling with Jean and trying to run after Logan.

"Logan you can't keep doing this!" Jean shouted after him. She watched as Logan disappeared into the elevator. "Logan!" she shouted one more time.

Logan stopped in the kitchen to grab some food for the road, then headed off to the garage. Once he entered he was greeted by Scott and Remy.

"Where do you think you are going?" Remy asked.

"I'm going to look for Marie," Logan said, tying his bag on the back of a motorcycle.

Scott folded his arms. "What about Kayla?"

"What about her?" Logan said, tightening the rope.

"You know what I'm talking about Logan," Scott said forcefully, "this has to end now! Kayla needs you to be here, not following some cold lead."

"Well since the X-Men have decided to give up, someone has to look for her," Logan glared, getting on the bike.

"We didn't give up Logan," Remy began, "there's nothing left to go on."

Logan shook his head and started to crank up the bike, but was stopped by Scott's hand covering his. "Kayla no longer has a mother...are you going to deprive her of having a father too?"

"You get the hell away from me," Logan snarled, shoving Scott's hand off him. "You're the reason I have to go out and look for Marie in the first place."

Scott pulled back with guilt, but Remy stepped forward. "What about tomorrow Logan? Who's going to be there to hold Kayla's hand and explain what's happening? Because no matter who does it, they can't replace you, her daddy."

For a split second Logan had second thoughts about leaving. But then he swallowed it back down and looked directly at Remy. "You can hold her hand for all I care, I have to go find Marie." Then he started the bike and drove off.

"That bastard!" Remy shouted.

"He's just hurting," Scott said, "give him time... he'll come back. Despite his actions the last few months, he loves Kayla far too much to leave her for very long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan drove for miles before stopping at a bar. He kept replaying Kayla's screams over and over in his head and he needed to try and find away to forget them, so he sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He was lighting his cigar when the bartender said, "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Just passing through," Logan mumbled.

"Headed home to your family?" the man asked.

Logan looked at the bartender with questioning eyes. He shook his head. "No."

"Ahh, I get it... you're running away from your family." The bartender held his hand out "I'm Mike by the way."

" Logan," he replied, shaking the hand.

"You must have a pretty crazy family if you're running from them," Mike said.

"It's something like that."

"Yeah I'm the oldest of ten brothers and two sisters," Mike said with a rueful smile. "I know what a crazy family is like."

Logan didn't comment but just took a swig of his beer.

"You got any brothers or sisters?" Mike asked.

"No," said Logan. Then after a moment he added, "I have a few people I consider my brothers, I guess you could say that."

"What about kids? You got any kids?" Mike asked.

Logan didn't know if he wanted to go that route with a stranger. "I've got a little girl, she's four. No wait, she just turned five."

"I have two kids," Mike told him. "I wasn't around much while they were growing up. They have kids of their own now and all I've seen of them is a few pictures."

Logan got up and put money on the bar to pay for the beer. "I have to be going," he said.

"All right you take care, man."

Logan nodded and walked out of the bar. When he was about to pull out and head north he stopped for a moment. He thought about Marie and what she would think of him leaving Kayla. He thought about Kayla growing up without a mother and a father who was never there.

Then he turned his bike around and headed back to Westchester.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm posting this to see if the fandom is still alive. Leave me a review and let me know!

* * *

Around midnight, Logan pulled up to the gates of Xavier's mansion. He punched in his code and pushed his bike in so it wouldn't wake anyone. He walked silently through the halls and up the stairs. He eased the door opened that led to Scott and Jean's suite. He saw that Scott and Jean's bedroom door was opened and they  
were both a sleep. He walked over to Christopher's door and peeked inside. He saw Kayla sleeping on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds with wadded up tissues all around her.

Logan picked her up and turned toward the door. "Shit!" Logan shouted in a hushed voice. He was standing face to face with a bed head Scott. Scott stood there and crossed his arms over his chest. They both stood there staring at each other, not saying any words but understanding each other completely.

"I'm taking Kayla to her room," Logan whispered.

"Are you staying for more than a day?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Logan answered.

"Everyone understands Logan," Scott said, "including me. I'm sorry for what happened. If I..."

"Scott I know," Logan said holding up his free hand, "just give me time."

Scott nodded knowing that one day Logan would be able to truly forgive him. He stepped aside and let Logan pass. "Damn Scooter even after being in bed you look like you just jumped out of a J.C Penney catalog," Logan whispered walking towards the door.

Scott looked down at his red and blue plaid pajamas, then watched Logan leave with Kayla sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled a tight smile as he shut Christopher's bedroom door and walked back to his own. 'Just maybe,' he thought, 'things will get better for Logan and Kayla.'

Logan woke up with Kayla's leg laying across his chest. He looked at the clock and figured that they needed to get up for the service. He was really dreading this day but he knew that he needed to be there for Kayla.

"Kayla," he called out gently while shaking her.

Kayla's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Logan. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in mommy and daddy's bed," Logan told her.

"How did I get here?" Kayla asked.

"I came and got you out of Christopher's room last night," Logan said. He brushed her unruly hair out of her face.

"Are you gonna leave again?" Kayla asked.

Logan shook his head and said, "No I'm going to stay."

Kayla gave Logan a sleepy smile and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. "I love you daddy," she said placing a kiss on Logan's cheek.

"Kayla do you know what we have to do today?" Logan asked.

"Aunt Jean told me that we were going to stand outside and talk about mommy," Kayla said.

"Yes, do you have any questions?"

"Is mommy ever going to come back?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know Lil Bit," Logan answered absently.

"Is mommy dead?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know that either. We'll never know unless we find her," Logan said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing. It was Jean calling to tell him that they would start at ten o'clock. Logan hung up the phone and said, "Let's go get you some breakfast then we need to get ready."

After breakfast and Kayla's bath Logan stood before Kayla's closet and stared at the massive amount of clothes before him. He had no clue what Kayla should wear. He looked down at Kayla who was standing beside him in one of his t-shirts. "Do you know what to wear?" he asked Kayla.

Kayla looked up and him and shook her head. "Mommy always told me what to wear," she said.

"Yeah, me too Lil Bit," Logan said trying to push some of the clothes aside.

"I think I need a dress," Kayla told him.

Logan picked a dress and held it up. "What about this one?" he asked.

Kayla shook her head and said, "I'm too big for that one."

Logan threw it over his shoulder onto the floor and picked another one. Kayla said no to that one and the next dozen or so he held up. "You're running out of clothes Kayla, pick one," he said trying not to sound frustrated.

"Umm," Kayla said looking around at all the dresses on the floor, "how about this one?" she dug through the pile and picked up a dress.

"Okay let's get you dressed," Logan said stepping away from the closet and over the pile of clothes.

"You stay here and play while I get ready," Logan said after he got Kayla changed.

"What about my hair?" Kayla asked.

"What about your hair?" Logan questioned.

"Mommy always fixed it for me," Kayla told him.

"Hold on second I'll be right back," Logan said.

Logan found the cordless phone and dialed Jean's number. He waited while it rang and rang and finally Jean picked up. "Hello?"

"Jeannie, I need a favor," he said nervously.

"What is it Logan?" Jean asked.

"Can you come over and help me with Kayla? Maybe fix her hair and make sure her clothes are all right?" Logan asked.

"I'd be glad too," Jean told him.

"Okay good, give me ten minutes before you come over," Logan said.

"I will, bye" Jean said hanging up.

Logan told Kayla to stay in her room while he got himself ready. After he finished getting dressed he heard Jean knocking on the door. "Come in," Logan told as he opened the door.

"How are you this morning Logan?" Jean asked.

"I'm doing fine for now," Logan told her.

"And Kayla?" Jean inquired.

"She's doing good," Logan said. "She's in her room. Thanks for doing this, it's just that Marie was the one that took care of all that and I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"It's not a problem Logan I'll be happy to help anytime," Jean said walking back towards Kayla's room. "Scott and Christopher will be dropping by if you want to walk together to the gardens."

At the end of the service, everyone stopped to give Logan and Kayla their condolences. Scott and Remy both told Logan that this didn't mean that they would stop looking every chance they got. Logan left Kayla playing with Christopher, so he could talk with the professor.

"Logan there is someone I want you to meet," Charles said. "Logan this is Valerie Cooper. She is to be Kayla's teacher when school starts."

Logan recognized the woman as the one he'd bumped into in the hall. Logan shook her hand and said, "Sorry if I hurt you yesterday."

"That's all right," she told him, "I'm sorry for your loss. I, too have lost people I care about–often abruptly–so I can identify with you somewhat."

Kayla came running over and tugged on Logan's pant leg saying, "Daddy I've got more questions for you now."

"Is this your little girl?" Valerie asked. She knelt down in front of Kayla and smiled saying, "I'm Valerie. I'll be your new teacher this year."

Kayla hid her head behind Logan's leg in shyness. "You have such pretty hair," Valerie told her.

"I lost my barrette," Kayla told her.

"Well you know things that go missing can always be found," Valerie said reaching behind Kayla, "if it's by the right person." She finished by holding up Kayla's barrette in her hand.

Logan felt uneasy by Valerie's choice of words and excused him and Kayla from the Professor and Valerie's presence.

"Did I do something wrong?" Valerie asked Charles.

"No, dear," Charles said, "Logan is just learning to adjust that's all."

Logan and Kayla walked to a bench away from the crowd; Kayla climbed up in Logan's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What do you want to know Lil Bit?"

"Everybody talked about the special things that mommy did," Kayla said.

"That's because she is a special person," Logan said.

"I wish I could do something special for mommy," Kayla said.

"You've done special things for mommy," Logan told her.

"Like what?" Kayla asked.

"Before you were born mommy couldn't touch anyone because of her mutation," Logan said, "She would have to wear clothes and scarves to protect herself and others. Then when she found out about you, she wanted to make sure she could touch you, so she learned how to control her mutation."

"I didn't know that," Kayla said smiling a little. "Did you leave me because you were sad about mommy?"

Logan looked at Kayla not knowing what to say, he didn't want Kayla to think it had anything to do with her. "Kayla, I left to look for mommy, and I would also leave because everything would remind me of her, but I'm not going anywhere for a long time now."

Kayla nodded her head and said, "I'm sad too. I miss her so much."

Logan wrapped his arms around Kayla and placed kisses on her forehead. "Things will get better for us, Lil Bit. I..." Logan wanted to say promise, but the last promise he made to Kayla he didn't keep, and that was to bring Marie back. "I'm sure it will," he said.

Logan hoped so. He really needed it to get better for the both of them.


End file.
